Marking a Prerogative
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Dek belakang Merry, tempat itu adalah prerogatif baginya, bagi pendekar pedang santoryuu itu. Miliknya, sampai perempuan itu datang dan mengusik tempat favoritnya, dan konsentrasinya. Z/R.


**Rate : **T

**Summary :** Dek belakang Merry, tempat itu adalah prerogatif baginya, bagi pendekar pedang santoryuu itu. Miliknya, sampai perempuan itu datang dan mengusik tempat favoritnya, dan konsentrasinya. Z/R.

**Disclaimer : **One Piece © Eichiro Oda. Plot is mine, don't take out without credit. If you do, it's plagiarism.

**A/N : **Seperti yang quint bilang sebelumnya, quint lagi dalam masa hiatus. Dan fic ini juga sebenarnya hasil ngacak direktori lama. Ternyata ada, belum selesai memang, jadi quint terusin sedikit. Nggak banyak editan sih. Ini pas quint zaman-zaman ship Z/R Sekarang masih, tapi lebih prefer baca punya orang dulu, kkkk. Lagipula ini fic Z/R quint pertama setelah maen lamaaa banget ke Enies Lobby sama Water 7 arc, semoga saja charmnya masih ada *Apa sih? =.=' * hahaha, buat yang udah nggak sabar baca A/N penuh confession ini, quint ucapkan selamat membaca! RnR.

**. **

**Marking a Prerogative **

.

Dek di bagian belakang Merry jauh lebih sepi dibanding dek depan. Lagi pula biasanya jarang ada kru yang mau repot-repot pergi ke sana, selain karena tempatnya lebih sempit, juga karena tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Kemungkinan member kru pergi ke sana hanya untuk memancing, itupun kalau Sanji mengatakan mereka mulai kehabisan bahan makanan (daging). Karena itu dek belakang seperti menjadi tempat prerogatif Zoro, nyaris sama dengan kepala domba Merry yang merupakan prerogatif Luffy. Dua orang terkuat di Merry itu seakan menjaga Merry dari kedua sisi kapal, tanpa sadar.

Hal yang paling Zoro suka dari tempat itu adalah ketenangannya. Tempat paling tenang yang bisa ditemukan di dek. Karena semua kekacauan dan keributan berpusat di tengah dan di depan dek: selain karena ulah kapten kapal dan teman-teman idiotnya, koki alis pelintir itu juga akan sibuk ke sana kemari memanjakan si navigator setan. Menjengkelkan sekali melihat laki-laki dengan sukarela membiarkan dirinya diperbudak perempuan begitu, menyakitkan mata saja.

Dan lagi jumlah kru perempuan sudah bertambah satu lagi di Merry: itu gara-gara kebodohan Luffy yang mudah menerima bekas musuh sebagai kru kapal. Tidak seperti Nami yang meledak-ledak, perempuan ini lebih pendiam dan sangat menjaga jarak dengan kru lainnya, tersenyum misterius dan sedikit mengganggu. Tidak.

Dia sangat mengganggu.

Koki pelintir itu bahkan memanjakannya juga, sama sekali lemah terhadap perempuan, tidak peduli musuh atau bukan. Sayangnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang waspada dengan keadaan baru ini. Padahal perempuan itu berbahaya.

"Kau tidak tidur, tuan pendekar pedang?" Suara perempuan itu manis dan ramah. Bagi Zoro, suara itu terdengar tidak asli, dibuat, dan tidak begitu tulus.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Setidaknya dengan adanya perempuan itu di dekatnya, tidurnya tidak pernah tenang.

"Begitu?" Robin tersenyum. Dia mengangkat bahu dan ikut duduk di dek, tepat di depan Zoro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Zoro bertaya curiga, melihat perempuan itu memandangnya selama beberapa saat, yang baginya sangat aneh. Dia bisa membaca pandangan mata orang. Dan pandangan ini... jelas memiliki maksud. Perempuan di depannya ini terang-terangan duduk di depannya, mengganggu konsentrasinya, membuatnya harus terus waspada mengawasi gerak-gerik perempuan itu kapanpun dia ada di dekatnya.

Bagaimanapun pandangan tajam menyelidik Zoro tetap dibalas dengan senyuman ramah. "Aku membaca." Robin masih menjawab dengan tenang, dia menopang dagu pada tangan kanannya dan tersenyum. Hal ini membuat Zoro merasa tidak nyaman.

_Membaca katanya? _

"Kau tidak membawa buku." Zoro mengatakan faktanya. Dia memandang perempuan di depannya. Melihat rambut sewarna burung gagak menari dipermainkan angin laut, senyuman penuh misteri yang tersembunyi di balik bibir yang tipis itu, hidungnya yang mancung, ditambah pembawaannya yang anggun: semua hal itu menegaskan kecantikan wanita dewasa. Jelas kecantikan yang bisa membuat laki-laki jatuh cinta. Ya, seperti koki Alis Pelintir itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa dibeli dengan kecantikan perempuan. Dia sudah meninggalkan hal-hal seperti itu jauh saat dia memutuskan untuk mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia.

Dan perempuan ini, seseorang dengan senyum misterius dan mata biru yang tidak terbaca, seseorang yang Zoro tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Mata itu seakan tertutup oleh perisai yang menghalanginya mengetahui pribadi pemiliknya.

"Membaca tidak harus dengan buku. Aku sedang membaca, tuan Pendekar Pedang. Membaca dirimu."

Zoro menyentuh sarung pedangnya tanpa sadar, hanya seperti refleks ketika instingnya merasakan bahaya yang mendekat. Dan sepertinya Robin memperhatikan hal itu, dia melihat tangan Zoro yang sudah siap mencabut pedangnya kalau dibutuhkan. Senyumnya yang misteris berganti perlahan menjadi senyuman sedih.

Dia tahu Zoro masih belum memercayainya. Dan menanyakan hal yang terlihat begitu jelas... Itu sia-sia. Robin hanya memandang Zoro dengan mata biru langitnya.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu." kata Zoro, seakan mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran Robin.

Lagipula bagaimana dia bisa mempercayai orang yang penuh misteri begitu? Zoro memandang Robin dengan intens, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik mata itu. Kalau dia bisa mengetahui sesuatu, apapun untuk memahami perempuan di depannya itu, mungkin sikapnya akan berbeda, dan mungkin dia bisa menemukan alasan untuk mempercayainya, mempercayai perempuan ini, Nico Robin.

Robin menghela napas. "Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu." katanya pelan, dengan senyuman yang tetap mengembang tipis. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar dek belakang pembatas Merry. Perempuan itu memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin tidur sebentar, kau keberatan?"

Zoro melihat Robin memejamkan mata di depannya.

"Aku keberatan."

"Kenapa?" Robin masih memejamkan mata, tapi nadanya menyiratkan nada heran.

"Mengapa kau keberatan? Ini bukan masalah besar, kan?"

"Tidur di sini begitu saja, kau bisa sakit. Masuk ke dalam kalau kau ingin tidur."

Robin membuka matanya, bertambah heran ketika mendengar kata-kata Zoro.

"Kau menyuruhku tidur di dalam?" dia bertanya.

"Kau bisa mendengar dengan baik."

Robin tersenyum. "Mengapa kau peduli kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, tuan Pendekar Pedang?"

"Kalau kau sakit, keadaannya jadi repot."

"Begitu?"

"Ya?"

"Tapi kau bisa tidur di sini?"

"Keadaannya berbeda, aku tidak akan sakit."

Zoro melihat Robin berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan selimut untukmu, kau mau?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak."

Perempuan itu pergi, tapi Zoro yakin dia akan segera kembali. Dia bilang apa tadi? Dia tidak menerima jawaban tidak? Perempuan itu bertindak semaunya sendiri.

Dia menghela napas. Sayup, dia mendengar suara koki alis pelintir menawarkan sesuatu pada Robin. Mungkin makanan, mungkin minuman, mungkin hal lain. Dia tidak peduli.

Zoro menghela dalam-dalam. Memandang lautan lepas di depannya.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga...

Zoro merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dirinya. Sesuau yang tidak bisa dia tahan. Tidak, manusia normal tidak pernah bisa menahan hal seperti ini:

_Hatchih! _

Zoro mengusap hidungnya. Merasakan hawa dingin yang berhembus. Cuaca berubah begitu cepat di Grandline, memang begitu keadaannya. Tapi biasanya itu tidak merubah apapun baginya, seperti badai dan salju saat mereka memasuki Grandline, bahkan saat mereka mendarat di pulau bermusim _winter, _di mana mereka bertemu Chopper. Zoro menggosok lengannya sepintas, mengusir hawa dingin yang mulai menrayap.

"Fufufufufu..."

Zoro menoleh ke arah suara barusan. Dia memandang pemilik suara tawa barusan dengan tidak senang. Perempuan itu sudah kembali dengan selimut tebal di tangannya. Rasanya baru sedetik lalu dia pergi.

"Kubilang kau akan memerlukan selimut kalau ingin tidur di sini, Tuan Pendekar Pedang." Robin tersenyum. Dia memandang Zoro dengan geli, melihat laki-laki itu melengos ke arah lain, memutuskan untuk tidak melihatnya. Meski Robin bisa melihat kalau lagi-lagi tangan Zoro telah menyentuh pedang bersarung putihnya.

Laki-laki ini sekalipun tidak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaan terhadapnya. Robin tersenyum lagi. Bagaimana kalau dia menggoda laki-laki di depannya ini sedikit?

"Yah, perempuan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zoro curiga saat dia melihat Robin membuka lipatan selimut yang dia bawa.

"Hei!" Zoro protes saat Robin dengan nyaman duduk di sampingnya, mengabaikan dirinya yang siap mencabut Wado dari sarungnya kalau Robin melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dan mencurigakan.

"Karena aku akan kedinginan kalau tidur di sini, aku membutuhkan selimut." kata Robin saat dia menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. "Sayang sekali aku hanya membawa satu. Kau mau berbagi selimut, Tuan Pendekar Pedang?" tawar Robin, memandang mata Zoro yang menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau tidak takut aku menebasmu jatuh ke laut?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun mereka pernah menjadi musuh. Dan biarpun akhirnya bergabung dengan kru Topi Jerami, Zoro yakin Robin tahu kalau dirinya masih tidak bisa 100% mempercayainya. Zoro telah mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan berkali-kali. Karena itu tidak mungkin Robin lupa. Dia bukan tidak sengaja melakukan ini: terang-terangan mendekatinya secara harfiah...

Robin membalas pandangan Zoro dengan senyuman misteriusnya yang biasa. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya, Tuan Pendekar Pedang."

"Apa?" Zoro mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi Robin tidak menjawabnya, Perempuan itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Aku akan tidur sebentar. Kau keberatan?"

Zoro memandang Robin tidak senang. Itu pertanyaannya yang tadi. Pertanyaan yang sepertinya tidak membutuhkan jawaban: kalau dia menjawab, mereka akan mengulangi keseluruhan percakapan. Dan Zoro tahu dirinya akan kalah. Dia tidak suka hal itu.

Zoro bergumam tidak senang. "Terserah kau." katanya kemudian, masih dengan nada yang sama. Dia berdiri dan mengambil dua pedangnya yang lain, memasang pedang-pedang itu di haramaki hijaunya Laki-laki itu menguap dan merentangkan lengannya untuk melemaskan otot lengan yang kaku.

"Aku pergi." katanya saat dia meninggalkan dek. Robin memandang laki-laki itu dengan tertarik. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman. Lalu matanya beralih pada tempat Zoro duduk tadi, tangannya menyentuh bagian pagar di mana Zoro menyandarkan kepala dan lengannya sebagai bantalan tidur. Dia beringsut sedikit dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bagian itu.

Laki-laki _firstmate_ Kapten Topi Jerami itu sangat sulit untuk dibujuk, sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan, dan kelihatannya cukup berbahaya. Akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk itu: meyakinkannya kalau dia tidak berbahaya, bisa dipercaya, menjadi bagian dari _mugiwara_. Pikiran ini membuatnya tersenyum.

Waktu. Kalau itu yang dibutuhkannya, dia punya banyak waktu.

Sangat banyak.

.

.

Ada sangaaaat banyak fic di masa pra Water7, di mana shipper Z/R sedang marak-maraknya, yang menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan Zoro pada Robin. Dan kebanyakan fic yang aku baca juga berkisar tentang itu, baik bahasa Indonesia maupun bahasa lain :D karena itu aku memutuskan untuk punya satu. Telat banget memang... tapi karena ini skrip lama, kkkk mungkin bisa dimaafkan *maksudnya? =.=' * Terakhir kali ngedit ini udah sekitar jam 2 pagi. Dan baru bisa publish besok paginya, karena wifi jelas udah mati. Meski begitu aku mengharapkan feedback kalian, readers. Cuma ingin tahu, peminat ship ini masih tinggi kah? Karena itu feedback apapun diterima! Yang sudah baca, aku ucapkan arigatou! Yang berkenan review, aku ucapkan 'Mahal Kita! *'

What's that? Kkkk it means aishiteru, here. I am in Philippines, remember?


End file.
